Tickle Monsters Enter Your World
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ever wonder what it's like meeting a Tickle monster? Well, this story can give you an idea of what it's like!


**guestsurprise: Hello you all. For this story, I want you all to imagine yourselves in this story. You can call yourselves Y/N (Short for Your Name). Now lean back and relax and follow me into a tickly fun adventure you are never to forget as my OCs enter your world.**

 **I want you all to picture that you are sitting on your bed, getting ready for the day. You are minding your own business as you put on your shoes and clothes.**

 **As you walk out the door, you get a text from your best friend that your boss is in a terrible mood and wants you in their office now! Sighing, you drive yourself to your job and your boss is there waiting for you...**

* * *

"Y/N, you are late!"

"But it is 9:00 am. I'm on time," you explain.

"DON'T SASS ME! YOU'RE FIRED!"

"B-But I need this job! I didn't mean to…"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" The boss snapped, now tossing the last paycheck at you. You gently pick it up and cry as you head out to your car in tears. You know that this was all planned because you said nothing worth getting fired for! But that doesn't stop the large tears from pouring down your face. Now what were you going to do?!

"Now what is the matter?" A gentle voice asked. You spin around and see a large man with tan skin leaning against a wall, his eyes covered by a hat.

"W-Who are you?!" You said, now getting ready to pull out your mace.

"Just someone who wants to cheer you up," he replies, now looking up at you with his bright green eyes that seem to shine in the light. "Come…let's have some fun!"

"But I don't even know you!" You protest.

"Don't worry. I mean you no harm," he smiled, now smiling a beautiful smile. He then ushers you to his motorcycle. In all honesty, you knew you were risking your safety being with a stranger, but something about him made you feel safe. He then hands you a helmet and tells you to climb on.

"You'll be fine. Just hang onto my waist!" he smiles. You nod in agreement. But your eyes open wide as he begins to speed off and his hat flies off, revealing his pointed ears. He then turns slightly sideways to smile at you and you notice he has fangs.

"No need to fear, Y/N. I am only here to make your day better." he said, almost reading your mind.

"Who are you?! You don't even look human!" you gasp.

"That's because I'm not!" he winked at you over his shoulder. He then snapped his fingers and you were in your bedroom! He teleported you both! You then turn and see him transform into a tall 7-8 foot giant and he had red skin and a black loincloth like garment and a sash over his upper chest. He was muscular and definitely a very good-looking creature!

"Now then…my name is Prince Jocu. I am from a realm full of creatures called Lauhinians." he cooed soothingly to you, now walking towards you.

"Y-You stay back!" you beg the large creature.

"Oh now don't be like that Y/N; we only want to have some fun," he smirked.

"WE?!"

"Come my brothers!" Jocu laughed, now whistling loud. Soon, all kinds of laughter ranging from deep to tenor in pitch enter the room! You spin around to see that you are completely surrounded by large and beautiful skin-toned creatures. "Brothers! This one has been terrorized by their employer…let's make her feel better hmm?"

"Oh my! Let me at those ears!" Blithe smiled, now wiggling his ears playfully and jumping at you!

"I want her neck!" Vivo said, cuddling near your neck.

"I want those ankles!" Amio added, now rubbing against your legs.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! W-What's happening?!" you gasp.

"Only a simple invasion of tickle monsters," Jocu replied casually, now walking up to you with his hands behind his back.

"I will take her shoulder blades!" Jape grinned.

"I want the thighs!" Jovi chortled, now cracking his knuckles.

"I want the abs!" Jest added.

"Aaaaaaaaaand I will have the rest of her!" Jocu grinned evilly. "BEGIN!" He commanded. And soon you are in stitches as these brothers tickle you from head to toe! You are no longer fearful because they definitely are being careful with you, but getting every inch of you.

"You know something? Y/N would be in trouble if father were here," Jocu chuckled.

"Oh would they be?" A deep voice rumbled around the room.

"Oooooooooooooooooohhhhh it's about to get intense," Jocu shivered happily. He then turns to you. "Y/N you will never forget this night because we are about to make you laugh for days!"

Within seconds, King Lauhin appears in the room and looks at you with his devious white eyes. He removes his crown and royal robe and set it aside.

"W-What are you going to do to me?!" you plead.

"Simply this my young one." He crooned, now completely changing himself into a large tickle dragon! The brothers cheered in pure awe and before you could scream, he began licking your stomach and stroking your sides.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH STHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAP!"

"Oh my, does that tickle tickle tickle?" he asked, now quickly nodding for his sons to remove your shoes and socks. He then began nuzzling against your feet and clawing at them gently.

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO! NOT MY FEET! NOT MY FEET!" you beg.

"Yes your feet." He answered evilly.

"Get her father!" Jocu cheered.

"Get her good!" Blithe giggled.

"Oh, I intend to. Every part of her belongs to me now," he thundered playfully, now bending down and playfully biting your neck while his sons attacked too! After about 20 minutes, they all stopped.

"Are you alright?" Jocu asked.

"Did we go overboard?" Vivo asked.

"N-No! This was the best night of my life," you answered, feeling the sorrow of the day disappear.

"And now, let's see about you getting a new place of employment," Jest said, now helping you to stand and wiping away the tickle tears.

"Why yes! You should be receiving a call right about….now" Jocu replied. And with that, your cell phone began to ring! Curious, you answered it and it was about a job! But when you turned to let them know, they were gone! And not even just that, but it was like they were never there. Your bed sheets were made up from that morning. There were no footprints and the furniture was back in place too!

"W-what happened?!" you thought. As strange as it was, it felt like just a dream.

A few weeks later….

You were able to report for work and began setting up your new desk.

"W-Was all of that a dream?!" You thought, still remembering the fun tickle night. But then you noticed a small piece of paper on your new desk. As you opened it, you could only grin. The note read:

"Always remember to smile and laugh; if not…we will be back to remind you how special you are Y/N."

"Thanks you guys," you whisper to yourself as the day continued. Laughter and love were truly the best medicines after all.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! This is a story that just came to me and I wanted you all to see yourselves in it too!**

 **newbienovelistRD: Very clever idea, Amiga! Love it! :D**


End file.
